And How Does That Make You
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: AU What did Calleigh really read in Eric's folder? Slight episode spoiler from Season 7 I don't wanna write the entire title out I'm not sure that last word is allowed in summary. Read inside for more.


Disclaimer: Nothing from CSI Miami belongs to me. This is a story with slash. I claim no ownership except for this story but even then, not really.

Warning: This story is AU and has a slight spoiler for well… The title says it. It is from season 7. Please read and review. This story says complete, because I am trying my hand at this. I need some ideas before I tackle what happens next, so any ideas I am game for. Also, if anyone has any idea how I can make this story smoother, I'd appreciate it. I just really like triad pairings. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, this story also contains slash.

And How Does That Make You Kill?

As Calleigh was looking through her part of the pile, among Dr. Marsh's patient files, she suddenly came across "THE FOLDER". This one had Eric Delko written on the folder's tab. She looked at Eric, he didn't look up from his pile of folders/files. One might not believe it, but the two loved each other as brother and sister. Some of the lab techs thought they were an item, but that was far from it. Oh sure they dated a few times, but, well let's say they were in and out of Eric's bedroom in no time at all, an embarrassing time was had by both. (Let's save that story for later shall we?) Eric and Calleigh trusted each other with their secrets just as a close brother and sister might. The lab techs didn't know this, but Eric was gay. Calleigh knew. In fact, she was really the only one who knew aside from him. Eric didn't want to tell her why he didn't tell anyone. She didn't mind though, she only told him that she was there if he ever wanted to tell the others on the team. She opened the folder with Eric's name on it, and was stunned as she looked through the notes written about what Eric had told Doctor Marsh.

"I've been thinking a lot about my life, about settling down with someone. If I were straight, it'd probably be Calleigh."

Calleigh couldn't help but think 'Awww!' at that. Her 'brother' could be so sweet sometimes, now if only he had a man. (LOL) She read further:

"When I woke up in that hospital bed, I thought about them, Horatio, and Ryan. It'd be nice if I could live the rest of my life with them. They don't know. None of them know how I feel about them. Not even Calleigh knows and she's like a sister to me. I have dreams now, some more hotter than others, some more on the romantic side. Every time I wake up just after I tell them both I love them. I wake up and I cry every time, because I don't get to hear them tell me they love me back. I wish I could tell them, I really wish I could. I want to wake up in a house, in a bed next to them. I want to let them both take me fully, mind, body, and soul. I've tried to work up the nerve, but every time I try to tell them, I can't help but feel like an intruder. They're together you see, and they look so right together. The whole lab agrees. Sometimes I feel like they might be interested, but I just tell myself I'm only imagining things. I want to tell them, but I can't."

Calleigh was shocked. She couldn't believe Eric was keeping this all inside. She looked at Eric, who still was looking through his stack of folders. She closed Eric's file quickly. She didn't want to burden Eric with this as well. They had a murderer to catch.

---Next Day: After The Case---

Calleigh didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Eric but didn't know how. She walked into the lab and headed straight for the break room. There were the 3 men in question. Horatio and Ryan sitting next to each other at the table, much the way any couple would. Eric was staring down into a cup of coffee, sneaking longing looks that went unnoticed by the 2 men. Calleigh saw though.

" Hey guys" Calleigh said, walking into the break room calmly. "Eric, could I talk to you in private for a sec.?" Eric looked up at Calleigh, "Sure let me pour this down the drain."

The two walked into an unoccupied lab. Calleigh looked at Eric. "Eric listen, you know I care about you like a brother. I can't stand to see you suffer like this." "What do you mean?" Eric was afraid, he had a hunch what Calleigh was talking about. "Eric, I read your folder. You know that." "Look Calleigh, I can't tell them. They're already together. There's no way they'd want to be in a triad with me. Besides, I don't deserve guys like them." "Oh Eric." She hugged him close. She didn't know what to do to help her 'brother'. Eric broke down in her arms, crying a little bit.

Fortunately, as fate would have it, they were seen by Horatio and Ryan. The two couldn't stand to see Eric so sad. They had been talking lately about taking Eric into their home, into their bed, and into their lives. Seeing Eric so sad, in Calleigh's arms, left them wishing they could be the ones to comfort them. So later that night, before going to bed, the two made plans to court one Eric Delko.

TBC…


End file.
